Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is devices and methods for the measurement of the content of micrometer-scale objects in liquid or gas. Examples of the application include the measurement of oil and solids content in water produced from petroleum and natural gas reservoirs, measurement of oil or other objects in natural gas, detection and quantification of oil in ocean or other bodies of water, detection and quantification of droplets and solids in emissions to air, and measurement of other fluorescent and non-fluorescent microscale dispersed objects.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Measurement of microscale objects carried by fluid are represented by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,935,938 B2, 7,248,363 B2, 6,525,325 B1, European Patent No. EP 0 997 732 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,002, and 4,953,978. in addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/455,907 describes a system and a method for measuring oil content in water using 3-dimensional laser-induced fluorescence imaging.